An Unexpected Change In Destiny
by LoveForHarryPotter
Summary: Life at Hogwarts had always been the same for Eliza. That was all about to change as she enters her sixth year as a student of the school. As she discovers previously unknown parts of herself, it's clear things will be different this time around.


Edited Version

 ** _An Unexpected Change in Destiny_**

 **A/N: It's been a real long time since I even considered writing. I'm not too great at sticking to something, and I thought that I'd given up writing for good. When I first started writing Fanfiction, I was only 12. I know, really embarrassing. My stories back then weren't good and to be honest, I don't know how much I've improved since then. Still, I'm 16 now and hopefully they're of a much better quality. I'm going to shut up cause I ramble when I'm nervous, but thanks for reading this if you did. I really hope that you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story other than the character of Eliza Adeline.**

Laughter bounced off the walls of the brightly lit corridor. Groups of friends stood off to the side, sharing jokes and stories of the day. A soft sigh escaped her lips. She glanced around nervously as the air around her shifted. Nothing. Sagging in relief, she continued on.

Eliza Adeline was a mystery. She preferred to be alone and was so incredibly introverted that no one ever thought to even approach her. It had gotten to the point that no one knew that she existed and that was the way she liked it. Even her roommates seemed shocked when she appeared on the first day of term. Something's were destined to never change, but unfortunately for Eliza, that would not be the case for her life as a student of Hogwarts.

Remus Lupin was tired. He was tired of stressing over every little detail concerning a prank that he cared not for. He was tired of being the centre of the Hogwarts gossip chain. But most of all, Remus Lupin was tired of turning into a ferocious beast each and every month. Remus longed for normality. How he wished to be one of those people that could blend seamlessly into any background that they wished.

Remus was tired, but he was also incredibly happy within himself. He was so happy due to the fact that he was surrounded daily by the best friends a guy could ask for. He both pitied and admired those who could act as social chameleons. They would never experience the immense amount of joy that Remus felt when he was included in the calming and enthusiastic atmosphere created by his best friends.

The moment he laid eyes on Eliza Adeline, he knew things would never be the same. She was the epitome of all qualities he admired in a person and also the centre of all things that he pitied. Remus understood something had occurred when he saw her. He saw her for what she was, not what she wanted to be perceived as. So, for every time he saw her after that moment, he couldn't help but fall in love with her a little bit more.

All good things are doomed to end. Eliza realised this when she made, what she assumed to be, the biggest mistake of her school career.

Head buried deeply into a book, she failed to notice the looming shadows approaching. Scuttling forward, surprise ensued upon her face as she was sent flying and her book sent scuttling across the floor. Loud laughter echoed throughout the deserted corridor, and a dark blush blossomed across her cheeks.

"I didn't realise that girls were literally falling at your feet Moony," roared Sirius, his eyes lit with glee. "You'll be trying to steal my title soon enough!" Apparently this was worthy of another round of laughs. That was Sirius Black. The biggest playboy Hogwarts had seen since the days of the founders themselves.

Embarrassment continued to flood through Eliza's system as she scrambled to pick up her book and leave with as much of her pride and dignity intact as she could. In her haste, she failed to notice her robe had managed to wrap itself round her feet in an almost too intricate knot. So, with a lurch, she stumbled forward once more and braced herself for the harsh impact that the concrete floor was sure to cause.

The impact never occurred. Eliza opened her eyes to meet the gaze of a surprised Remus Lupin. Letting out a noise that surely couldn't be classed as human, she escaped his gaze (and almost too comforting embrace) with her pride in tatters. Deciding the book was not worth anymore humiliation, Eliza fled without a backwards glance.

Remus stared after her with his head cocked sideways slightly. His neck tingled lightly where her head had previously rested. His inner wolf howled as her hair whipped around the corner, obscuring her from his heated stare.

He registered his friends laughter in the background and, as he turned towards them, noticed the book still situated on the floor. Deciding he could return it to her later, he reached for it and almost dropped it once more in shock. This book confirmed all the thoughts that he had had over the past few days. The book held by Remus was titled: _**A Brief Guide To Being A Werewolf's Mate.**_

Noticing his silence, James turned to Remus and spotted the book within his hands. "Hey Moony, what's that?" James gestured towards the book as he spoke. Receiving no response, he reaches to take it, only to be taken by surprise when Remus jerked out of his reach.

"Moony?" James questioned uncertainly, "What's wrong?" Noticing his confusion, Peter and Sirius' laughter faded off and they too glanced curious at Remus.

"Nothing," said Remus "I just don't think it's right for us to pry into another student's privacy. For all we know this could be something that they don't want anyone else to read."

"All the more reason for us to read it! If she was that bothered she wouldn't have left it here for us to read." Reasoned Sirius. He was right of course, but this was something that Remus was not prepared to share with the others quite yet.

"Just leave it guys, just trust me on this one." Remus said finally. He hoped this would be enough to convince them to leave the topic alone. He should have known that they couldn't do that, he'd known them long enough to realise that.

Glancing at the other two, James replied convincingly with "Sure Moony, if you insist." Sirius gazed at him with confusion but the only clue James offered was a wink in his direction.

Remus breathed a sigh of relief and bid his friends farewell, before he ventured of in the direction Eliza had taken previously. This was one thing he was not willing to let go of.

Unknown to Remus, the agreement he had just made with his friends had already been broken, as they followed silently behind him. Hidden beneath James' invisibility cloak, they cast the silencing charm on themselves and set out at a brisk pace in an attempt to follow behind Remus. What they were about to discover was sure to be a turning point for the group of friends. Whether that would be a turning point for the good or the bad had yet to be decided.

 **So, chances are that no one is actually going to read this. But on the off chance that someone does get through this... Thanks for reading! It seriously means a lot to me. I'm still not sure whether I'm going to continue this on or not. What do you guys think?**

 **I wrote this while on holiday without wifi so essentially, I'm just speaking to myself right now. Anyway, you guys can review if you want? I'd really appreciate it but if you don't want to, I seriously understand. I'd really appreciate some constructive criticism, especially in regards to my dialogue. That's probably the weakest part of my writing so any tips in regards to it would be really helpful.**

 **Thanks again guys xx**


End file.
